Dust vs Ruby Rose
Dust vs Ruby Rose is Peep4Life's third DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 3! Dust: An Elysian Tail vs RWBY! Two fast paced dueling main protagonists battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Ruby was obliterating the Grimm who were attacking a village. Dust also was in the village, clearing the Grimm as well. Ruby fired at a Griffin which flew away from the shot. The shot nearly hit Dust. The Warmblood turned to face the huntress. "You, you sent these creatures here?" Dust shot at Ruby. Ruby, struggling for words managed to stammer an "I... I-I-I..." before Dust spoke again. "If that's the path you choose then I will end it right here..." Here we go! ''' Dust used the aerial dust storm to fly at Ruby, who spun her scythe to counter. The Blade of Ahrah clashed with the Crescent Rose. Dust then used the underling to slide under Ruby. She countered by planting her scythe and kicking Dust while holding on to her weapon. She loaded a fire dust magazine and shot at Dust, who blocked with help from the dust storm. Dust then swung at Ruby again, but Ruby blocked and then hit him back with the scythe. As Ruby leaped, Dust parried, stunning Ruby for a moment. Dust took advantage, grappling Ruby and jumping into the air before bringing her head crashing into the floor. Ruby managed to stand up and fired again from Crescent Rose. Dust wasn't expecting it and was blasted into a nearby church door.Ruby used her semblance, and ran at Dust at an incredible speed. Dust rolled to a side and Ruby slammed through the church door. Because her aura was dipped into this hurt Ruby a lot more than she would have thought. Dust delivered an aerial dust storm and barrelled into Ruby again. Cuts became visible on Ruby's body but she fought back and kicked Dust across the head. Dust slid across the floor and parried another slash from Ruby. Dust smiled but realised he was smiling down the barrel of her rifle! Ruby fired another round as Dust tried to dodge. He failed and crashed into the wall. Ruby swung around the handle of the scythe and tried to kick Dust once more. He grabbed her legs and slammed her into the floor.The two dueled again, taking it outdoors and battling ferociously. Ruby began to gain an advantage but Dust parried another shot, again stunning the huntress. Dust used the dust storm, which pulled Ruby in and cut her some more. Ruby cried out in pain. "Why are you doing this?!" she asked while swinging her scythe at Dust's head. Tears formed in her eyes. Dust ducked the shot and responded: "You were the one who attacked this village." Dust spat. He then used aerial dust storm to assault Ruby. She was sent backwards and out of the church. Dust used his double jump and reached the top of the church, Ruby joined him. Ruby used her semblance and tried to rush Dust again. Dust parried and kicked the stunned Ruby. As she went to fall off the roof, Dust planted Ahrah into her cape, hanging Ruby from the roof of the church. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant